All's Fair In Love and Texas
by SmartiePants136
Summary: Rose life after All's Fair In Love and War but still doing that fanfic too.
1. Chapter 1

So I love horses and dogs and pretty much all animals, if you read my other stories Rose goes to war and has dogs, she goes to other places and has dogs, well this is about her life after the war with Jake. BTW i am still going to update the other book but this is different. After the war Rose and Jake asked the queen to be left alone, since Rose still was going through heartbreak over how her friends left her and how Dimitri left her. So now she is " dead ". The queen knows where she is and where she is that's in Texas. Her and Jake have their dogs but also own a ranch where they breed and sell purebred Thoroughbreds. They have friends that help known as Kyle and Tyler. And Rose new bff Maddy. But what would happen when say Rose has a 4 year old daughter with Jake and somehow, I don't know, the gang car breaks down in a deserted road kilometers away from any city but is only a few miles away from Rose's home. Whats going to happen? Will they recognize her? Or did they forget? Remember this is like years later. Lisa and Chirstan have a son and daughter André and Lilly, Eddie and Mia have Mason, Tasha and Dimitri have Faith and Adrian has Sydney. The only people that know that Rose is alive is Eddie since in the war they wrote to each other. So I hope you like this, I just always wanted a horse and to live on a ranch. Please comment and vote!

~Molly 3


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I groaned. I think the whole state of Texas knows I'm not a morning person. So who didn't get the memo?! I felt something lay on my stomach. I peaked one eye open to see a beautiful set of brown eyes. They were my eyes. Alexa. She had her fathers dirty blonde hair but a bit darker and my brown eyes. She was a looker that's for sure. I know that in the future Jake will have problems with the is 4 now, almost 5. I had her a month after the war ended. That's because during the war I got pregnant. I know. Great job Rose! But now I knew I did the right thing because she is my Little girl. " Mommy! Daddy wanted me to tell ya that breakfast is ready!" I smiled. " Oh ya!" I started tickling her. She was laughing like crazy and screaming for me to stop. Mocha came running in and was growling at me thinking I was hurting her. I laughed. Mocha loved Alexa all the animals did but I can see that Mocha and Alexa had a special bond. I got up and put my white silk robe on and Alexa followed me out to the kitchen. Its smelled like bacon yum. I saw my best friend Maddy, the pain in my asses Kyle and Tyler. They all had their horses here, they also lived in the guest house a little ways pass the barn. We are all Dhampir's. Kyle was in war with us while Tyler stayed because of his broken arm. Maddy is their sister. They all grew up here in Texas and knew how to work a ranch. So we let them live here, sleep, eat, keep their horses here, in return for them helping out. We are one big family. Mad's boyfriend also lived here his name is Jack. He helps out a lot too. We all were eating and laughing while Alexa asked her dad if they can go riding. He said in 3 days they can go up on the trail because today Jake and I were going up to town on horse to get supplies shipped in. Alexa will have her riding lessons with Tyler and Maddy, Jack, and Kyle will feed, water and care for the horse. " OK ya'll what do ya'll need from town write on a list and hand them to us. Were leaving in an hour." I left to get showered and changed. I wore a blueish gray and white cropped flannel with faded blue short shorts. I put on my cowgirl boots and hat and I looked hot. I got the list of what we all needed like food, horse supplies, and others stuff. I kisses Alexa goodbye and headed too the barn where Jake will be. I had 3 of my own horses that I would not sell. One was a pure black Thoroughbred named Hollywood. His name says it all he is a hot shot. Than I have a beautiful pure white Thoroughbred named Halo, she reminds me of Lissa. I found Halo almost dead in a cluster of trees. What really surprised me was a black mustang with a moon shape on her head protecting her. I named her Jewel. Because she was a Jewel too me. She reminded me of well me. She was protecting Halo like I did to Lissa. I could tell they were friends. Sisters even. Today I was taking a calm horse by the name of Oak. He was a dark bay horse. I brushes him and got rid of the knots in his mane and tail. I cleaned his hooves than saddled him in my black western saddle. I trotted to the end of the driveway where I see Jake on his chestnut stallion Pilgrim. We held hands while trotting to the town which is about 2 hours away. But that's on the round you can half that time to an hour if you go though the forest. So we started galloping. When we got there we let our horse gaze in the field behind the plaza which had a mall, restaurants and a grocery store. Here in our town you don't lock the door everybody trust each other. I got all the grocery's which would be sent to our house in a truck, we ordered the hay, stall bedding and oats for the horses that should come in a few days that will last us a month. I got 2 new halters because both our mares should give birth soon. And I got some tack polish. After we got what the others needed. They get days off a lot. After their chose are down they can leave. Their chose take about too noon. Sometimes earlier. I bought some new cowgirl boots and Jake got me a new hat. I had my belly pierced so I bought a horse show piecing and Jake got me a heart. He loved buying me all different stuff. He once got me a piecing that had our names engraved on a heart. But he still buys me more. I can wear a different one every day for 2 weeks even more! After shopping we started home. It was late but the sun would be still up when we got home. The thing I love is no strigoi comes here. Its too hot. Alexa has been taking lessons with a old pony that can't go on trails because of the terrain so Jake and I are taking her and the rest of our family to a farm to pick her very first horse. Today I bought her a cowgirl hat that was an exact copy of mine but smaller. When she picks her horse we will take her to get tack and a specialized halter with the horse name engraved on a silver plate. We do this for all our horses. All the horses have the same colour halter which is red. I was deep in thought and Jake noticed. " Hey babe whats wrong?" I sighed. " Do you think she will be OK on the trails its a hard terrain" He smiled. " How about I take her only on the road to the old mill for a picnic and back. Will that stop your worries?" I smiled and nodded. I leaned over and kissed him, our horses where walking side by side so it wasn't a big stretch. " I love you ", I said. " I Love you too" The sun was setting behind us as we continued home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV ( Alexa )

My mommy and daddy left for town so auntie Maddy is going to take over my lessons. My birthday is tomorrow and I can't wait! Since I will be 5 years old I get to go for trail rides only if I have someone with me though. Right now I was in my riding clothes. A pair of faded light jeans and a white top. Auntie Maddy helped my groom the pony I'm been practicing with because he is old and mellow. His name is Casper and he is a pretty old pinto Shetland pony. I was taller than him so soon I will need a new pony! I groomed him got all the knots out and Maddy helped my saddle him, even though I can do it myself. I got his bridle on and Maddy started walking to the practice arena which was set up with blue and green poles on the ground but one that had small tires and a long pole resting on it. I mounted Casper and took a trot around the arena so his muscles are warmed up. " OK Alex just go though the poles on the ground and don't hit them, they are closer than before" She was sitting on the white fence. Maddy was pretty. She had blonde hair and really pretty green eyes the brothers had the blonde hair but it was darker but they also had the green eyes. Uncle Tyler came by to watch me. I steered Casper around the arena at a trot and lined up at the poles. When we passed the poles I looked back to see none knocked over! " Yay!" I screamed. I always hit them first try. I noticed Maddy smiling. " Why don't you try the mini tire jump?" She asked. I tried before but I always hit it so I get nerves. I lined Casper up and got into a trot but it was a little faster. When he jumped I did what my mom taught me. We jumped over the obstacle. I made Casper go from a fast trot to a walk and to a halt. I looked at Maddy who was video recording. I waved at the camera. I loved my family. " How did I do?" I asked. Tyler smiled and I didn't notice Jack got here too. " You did great cowgirl!" Tyler said. That's what all the guys call me their little cowgirl. After my lesson, Maddy was asking about what I wanted for my birthday. I couldn't say a horse because I already asked and mom said no but dad had a smile. " I want new clothes, um I want to redo my room!" I always wanted to redo my room from pink. I hate pink. My mom says I'm like her. I love blue. I want to get a room that's blue and has a horse theme. Every year for my birthday my grandpa comes! He looks like a mobster my mom says but too me he looks like a pirate! The boys went back to work while I played with the 4 German's in the front with Maddy. She told me the lab puppies can't come this far out because they are too young. We had 5 balls,, some big others small and I was kicking them and throwing for the doggies. I loved animals. Which was weird since I'm Dhampir but mom says I'm full of light. Whatever that means. I saw mom and dad on their horses in the distance. I smiled they were holding hands. That's what I love they are so in love I hope I'm like that when I'm older. I ran down the road with the dogs following me. Mom dismounted and hugged me. I smiled. " I got over the mini tire jump! Can you believe it!" I jumped up and down. " Really! I'm so proud of you Alex!" Mom said while picking me up and placing me on the saddle. She mounted after. I was sitting between her legs and she had a arm around me so I don't fall. I been on the trail before just not on my own horse. We went at a canter which I loved! That night I was in my room watching TV when dad came in to tuck me into bed. He kissed my head and said goodnight. Mom did the same. I wonder what I will get tomorrow for my Birthday?


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

I woke up at 5 since it was my little cowgirls birthday. Last night after she was asleep Rose and I wrapped the hat we got her in a big box and we got her a horse theme card saying happy birthday and we were going out somewhere to get her something which was a surprise. I looked beside me too see Rose sound asleep cuddled up beside me. I remember the day she came into the until I hated her. But that day we connected. I fell for here. We had slept together a month before the war ended and it turned out she got pregnant. Which I don't care since I love her and our angel. We are married but it still feels like we are girlfriends and boyfriend. I kissed her neck up to her jawline to her earlobe. I knew she loved when I did this too her. I saw her smile when I kissed her lips. She was so beautiful. The way her hair falls on her shoulders and the way her eyes make you melt to her plump lips. " Its our angels birthday babe" I whispered. We both took a shower which led to a hot make out session. I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white v neck that hugged my abs. I knew Rose like when I wear these shirts. She was wearing a white tank top that showed cleavage and a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, she had on the cowgirl hat that matched the one we got Alexa and some dark cowgirl boots. She looked sexy. I kissed her which lasted long enough to hear a cough interrupt us. I saw Kyle standing there with Jack, Maddy. Tyler was getting the trailer hitched. Jack and Maddy had all of there gifts with them and put them down. I got Rose's and mine and made a pile. Maddy started something for all us too eat while Rose went to get the mail with the dogs. My dog Zeus stayed behind though. I petted him. I remember when he was the only thing I had along with his brother Hercules. When all the food was done Rose went for Alex. I saw that they were matching with tank tops and the dark jeans. I even noticed how I wore the same too. We looked like a family. She ran too me and I picked her up into a huge bear hug. I kissed her head and whispered " Happy Birthday baby" She saw the present's and ran too them. We all sat down eating and watched her open them up. One was a horse book, another was a barbie with a horse, than she got some clothes and a set of movies like barbie, flicka, lassie and one called bratz. Rose gave her the box that had the hat in it. When she opened it she gasped. And ran too hug us. She put it on and smiled. What i'll do for that smile. " Here is your last present baby" I handed her the card. When she opened it and read it. She was a good reader since Dhampir's mature faster than normal, and she been going too school but its summer right now. And screamed. All of us laughed. " That's not at all we were hopping for, I thought she didn't want one " Jack said. Alex shook her head so fast saying no she wanted a horse. " OK lets go look at some then" Tyler said while putting her on his shoulders. We all filed into the truck. I started driving while the others where asking about what colour she wanted and what she was going to name it. Rose was holding my hand on the arm rest. We pulled up into Pony Ranch. They breed some of the best ponies in the state. Alex was running to the barn. I knew the owner his name was Randy and his wife Jenna they had 2 sons that were in their teens Greg and Jeff and a daughter named Kiara. We always talk to each other and go for a beer with the guys. I smiled when he was asking about her birthday. He adored Alex. " So" He clapped his hands together " I have a few Ponies that would be great for you lets go." We followed him to the one side of a barn were 4 guys were holding the leads to 4 horses. There was 2 females and 2 males. Alex looked at them but she kept staring at the male dapple grey. " That's the one " She said pointing to him. " What are ya'll gonna name him?" Jenna asked. She always bakes and gives her some cookies. " Phoenix, his name is Phoenix" Everyone smiled. Randy took me too his office for the paper work. When I told him about getting her a horse I made sure to ask for a calm horse that she could control. He told me the horse she chose was a great horse, trained and doesn't get too excited. He cost 10,000 but we were rich from the selling we do. He said he would drop him off tomorrow that we should just enjoy our day. After we left we took Alex to the tack shop. " The other part of your present is you get a new saddle, bridle, saddle pad, halter, grooming set, leg warmers, blanket and whatever you want." Rose said. The others went off to do god knows what. She picked a Blue halter and we asked the guy who was Joe since we are a main costumer. We got the halter a silver plate on the side with Phoenix engraved into it" She picked out every thing she wanted and we got it for her. Everything was blue pretty much. The saddle was black with a matching bridle and breastplate. After we were done we had dinner at the towns main restaurant that had live bands playing. I could tell Alex loved everything she got. Everything is perfect.

**Soon the gang will come prob next chapter if not def the next one.**

**~Molly 3**


	5. Chapter 5

LPOV

We were driving through Texas. We couldn't see anything for miles. It was hot out and I felt gross. I had a son named André and a daughter named Lilly. Chirstan was holding them while Mia was holding Mason. Tasha took Rose place in our " gang ". Like I don't care, Rose was being really pissy about Dimitri leaving her. Like its a guy suck it up. So one day she just left. And the queen said they found her body dead. Janine and Abe were heartbroken. Eddie was too. Like talk about a traitor. So anyway. Tasha was in the car too with her daughter Faith. " Where are we" I asked Dimitri. " I don't know the gps took us down the wrong route someone pushed in the wrong address. Than I heard a not so good sounding sound. He pulled over and everyone got out. " Looks like the car is done for" Dimtri said. Why is this happening! We sat in the grass beside the road hoping a car or someone will come. Oh ya I forgot no cell service. The kids were playing with their toys while we were just sitting in the shade of a tree. Adrian was just staring at a bottle of used to be vodka. Sydney and Eddie were talking in hush voices. Than Dimitri said he saw movement down the road. We all looked. You can see the heat waves. But there was 2 figures coming our way! " it looks like a horse and rider" Sydney said. Than we saw better. It was a little girl on a greyish pony, and a really good looking guy on a rusty looking horse. 2 German Shepherds were running at started barking so much I wanted to kill them. That's until the guy's horse ran over here and he told them to stay down. He looked over at us and did a double take at Eddie. " What are ya'll doing out here in the middle of a road?" He asked with and accent. Christian told him about the car and he nodded. I didn't noticed the little girl beside him. Mason was looking at her like she was the most pretty thing out there. I think everyone noticed. " Um this is Alexa but call her Alex and I am Jake" We nodded. " YOUR A DHAMPIR!" I shouted. He gave a cute smirk. " ya I am everyone at the farm is one too." He said. He got off the horse and let the horse gaze in the grass. The little girl stayed on her horse though looking at me hard. " Whats wrong" I asked. " Nothing, you just seem off, like there is something wrong and also you look familiar" She studied me. " Alex you know its rude to stare at people!" She looked down and said sorry. " So what are we going too do?" I asked. Jake looked in thought. " Zeus go get Ro and give this to her" He said while writing a note down on paper Sydney gave him. The dog ran down the road. " The ranch is about a few miles back Ro should get here faster if she takes Jewel" He said while sitting down chewing on a piece of grass. " So is that you daughter?" I asked trying to pick up a conversation. He smiled at her. " Ya she is, her birthday was yesterday too, I got her a horse" I looked and saw Mason petting her horse talking to her. " Is your wife Moroi?" I asked. He shook his head. " No she is Dhampir" I looked at Dimitri. He said he broke up with Rose because he only like her body and Dhampir relationships are frowned upon, second he didn't want to put me in danger, third she couldn't give him kids and last he loved Tasha and was using her for jealousy. It was about 10 Min's when we see a figure coming our way full horse was pure black with 2 white stockings on its front and a moon shape on its forehead. It reared in front of us and made Dimitri hold his stake up. " How dare you do that gesture in front of the princess!" Dimtri yelled. " well she did it to me all the time" A female voice said and I saw who the voice belonged. Rose. She was in a a red tank top with a white cowgirl style vest and really short shorts that had the pockets showing. She was wearing cowgirl boots and hat. Alex ran to her and she picked her up. Tasha walked up to her about to slap her when a growl came from a new German Shepherd. " Do you guys need a ride to get your car fixed or not?" She asked tapping her foot. I haven't noticed when Jake was not in his saddle and Alex on her horse too. " Rose, we do need help thank you" Eddie said and hugged her. " You are supposed too be dead bitch!" Tasha yelled. Rose just stared at Eddie with sad eyes. I heard a car pulling up and everyone got into the back of the truck with the bags too. Rose, Alex and Jake were gone when we started back. A guy named Tyler was driving. " I bet she lives in a shack" Tasha said. I nodded but I couldn't help but think I am glad she isn't dead. She is my friend still. NO Lissa don;t go there she left over a guy, she abandoned you. She left for years. She left not you. But I sorta did. No. The car took a turn into a driveway that lead to a modern looking 2 story farm house with a huge stable in the back. I saw another house in the distance and pastures with horses. I couldn't help but stare in awe. This place was huge and the house screamed money. I hope the car can get fixed fast who knows if she would let us stay here.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I knew Rose was alive somewhere in Texas. So I was nervous. When Jake came I knew that Rose was near than too. I was just sitting in the back of the truck when we were heading to her home. I couldn't stand the way they talked about her. She did everything for Lissa, she DIED for Lissa! Like what the fuck. When we pulled up to the ranch 2 words came to mind. Wow and Fuck as in fuck that's a huge house. I saw Jake and Alexa dismounting but I didn't see Rose. When we all piled out and holding our bags they told us that their friends will stay in their home while we stay in their home which was the guest house. " Were is Rose?" I asked. " She went inside" He said. I nodded.

Morning:

I woke up too my son Mason screaming. Everyone went too find him running from André. " What are we going to eat?" asked Tasha. Than I noticed a note on the floor near the door. " I'm guessing at the farm house." She looked annoyed. " How would you know that" I showed her the note and she blushed. We all got ready and headed to the house. I saw Rose in a tank top and jeans with her cowgirl boots and hat. She was letting horses out in the field. While eating we all stayed on the porch. Mason was telling Faith, André and Lilly about Alex and her horse. Tasha looked annoyed. A girl named Maddy brought out some lemonade. She was pretty. " If ya'll gonna stay here ya'll gotta help instead of sitting your asses in these chairs all day" Her accent strong. The girls look scared about getting dirty while the guys looked like they rather sit in the shade. " Go to the barn and Rosie will tell ya'll what she needed done, Jake has taken Alex out on the trail and Jack and I are leaving for the day so Rose, and the boys will be here unless the boys take the dogs to the park" And she left. We all walked to the barn with the kids following. I saw Lissa stop so everyone else does, she was staring at a pure white horse. The horse came over and let her pet it until a black horse came and made Lissa jump back. I laughed. Tasha, Dimitri, Chris and Lissa gave me a glare. " Don't take it personal" Rose voice sounded behind us. We all looked to see her on a tall black horse. She dismounted and lead him into the pasture. When she let him lose he tried to get the other back horse but she would buck at him. " That's Hollywood, he loves Jewel but she doesn't take any of his flirting" She says with a smile. " Whats the white horse name and why did the other one attack me?" Lisa asked. " That's Halo, and the black mare who is Jewel attacked because she protects Halo with her life." She says. And tells us about how she found them. I noticed I don't think anyone else did but it reminded Rose about Lissa and her. " Anyway I need help with the stalls and the tack" She let Lissa and Mia go polish the tack with the kids while all of us had to muck stalls. Tasha was jumping everytime she threw the crap into the wheel burrow. Rose was grooming a pregnant horse. " Whats her name " Christian asked. The horse looked like a rusty colour. " Strawberry" She smiled. He laughed. " Only you would name them by food." " I named one Hershey Kisses" We all laughed but Tasha and Dimitri. Sydney was petting the horse and helping her groom them. After we were done Rose told us to get a hay net fill it up and hook it on a stall. We all complied. " anything else?" We asked. She nodded. Crap. " I need ya'll to go clean the buckets and water toughs" She said. And guided us to where we will be working. We were doing what were told when 2 guys came up to her with all the dogs. " Were taking them out for a run. You gonna be OK?" The one asked while looking at Dimitri. " Ya I'll be alright, make sure to have your own time though, go find a girl and woo her with your so called charm" He placed a hand on his heart and faked being hurt. And left. " You sleeping with them too" Tasha asked. Rose glared. "Tasha stop it just keep working" Dimitri said. Rose looked at him. " Guardian Belikov how you been with the whore?" She asked. He looked at her. " Fine" She smirked. " Haven't cheated on you yet, if not thats a record" She said. " Rose what are you getting too?" He asked. She just shrugged and walked to the fence and sat down watching us. " Are you going to help us Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked. She laughed. " I been working everyday, I think I deserve a break" She smiled. " So Rose how are you?" Sydney asked. " She smiled I'm good, how have you been" Sydney just smiled. And Rose looked at her than Adrain and back to her and winked. " Mama! Mama!" Alexa cam running down to her mom. Rose scooped her up. " where is your dad?" " He is going out with some friends." She smiled. She looked just like Rose. She could have you looped around her finger. " OK why don't you go play with the kids while the adults help me bring in the horses?' She asked. Like that Alex was off. We follwed Rose and she showed us how to lead them. Once all the horses were in there stalls. " That's all for today she said. And left. We stood there not sure what to do. " Why don't we go asked if we can help with dinner since we all know she can't cook?" Christen asked. " We all know she can't cook so sure, I want to catch up!" Mia said. We all headed to the house were we heard a voice. The song was called Stay with me. She sung with her heart. It was beautiful. I just hope her and Lissa make up. I'll make sure were here until they do.


End file.
